kemono_michifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6
Loser x Master (Ponkotsu x Goshujin-sama) is the sixth episode of Kemono Michi: Rise Up anime. Characters *Joanna *Macadamian Ogre *Rose *Hanako *Carmilla Vanstein *Hiroyuki *Genzo Shibata *Celes Summary As Joanna summoned MAO, she introduced herself and wanted he to help them defeat the hero that Altena had summoned. Rose showed him a poster of the hero and MAO started laughing saying he found where Animal Mask was hiding. Joanna was surprised that MAO knew him, but MAO told her there was more between them than just knowing each other. Joanna commented that with her hatred and MAO's hatred, the power of the dark side will grow and this time she may crush her foe, Hanako. Joanna then recalled how she was training and was told she may win the next tournament, but at the tournament, she was easily defeated by Hanako. Joanna requested a rematch, but Hanako wanted to eat, so Joanna gave her lunch. After that they fought again, but Joanna lost, again and again. After that Joanna got obsessed of Hanako and started observing her, to learn how she got such strength. Years later at a party, Hanako wasn't able to recognize who Joanna was. Joanna then talked about Carmilla and that she was a lesser vampire, telling Hanako she can get a better servant, planing to send an elder vampire that would find Hanako's weakness, but Hanako declined the offer. Joanna then wanted she to face Rose and if she would win, Joanna would accept Carmilla and Hanako quickly accepted, as she wanted to go to the party and eat. As they met later at quiet place, Rose and Carmilla started fighting. Carmilla put a good fight, but ended up loosing. She then started clinging to Rose skirt and pulling her, saying that he can't lose, while Rosa was trying to hold her skirt embarrassed telling her to let go. Hanako then asked for the fight to stop and Joanna told her she will arrange her a new better elder vampire as servant, but Hanako told her she still wanted to use Carmilla. Joanna then asked for Hanako to get on her knees and to her surprise Hanako did. Feeling like this was her first win over Hanako, Joanna left. WHile they were going back, the cart stopped and Joanna and Rose went to see what was going on. They saw Hanako, who apologized of how useless Carmilla was, but she was trying to do everything for her, so she was thinking that Carmilla was someone precious to her and didn't want to lose her. Joanna though that Hanako would want they to not reveal that Carmilla lost, but instead Hanako took her clothes off and transformed into a dragon, challenging Joanna to a fight, while both Joanna and Rose were trembling in fear from what they were seeing and Hanako ended up beating both. At present, Joanna said that Hanako had left her castle the moment the hero arrived, so she was thinking that Hanako went after him to gain glory, so she wanted to find and defeat the hero before her. Genzo was telling Carmilla to get out of the soil and to work, but she wanted to stay there more to fully recover. She was thinking she was useful during the last quest, but Genzo told her she just went and got eaten instantly. Category:Episodes